


Trench Coat Problems

by MelancholySeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Buying New Clothes, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Picky Castiel, Prompt Fic, Shopping, Thriftshops, Trench coat problems, cute boyfriends, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph
Summary: Castiel's upset when his trench coat gets shredded while he and the boys are out on a hunt. He talks Dean into helping him go find another one. Cuteness ensues.





	Trench Coat Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffiness. Cuteness. Kissing Destiel boyfriends, cuz what's better than that? Requested by a woman in the Facebook group Destiel Forever (Awesome group, btw) 
> 
> Prompt was: Not completely AU but I'd be so glad if you could write something in which Dean helps Castiel to choose a new trenchcoat because he always makes a hole in it. And Castiel is sooooo choosey.
> 
> I hope you like it, girl! Thanks for letting me write cute Destiel. Hope you guys enjoy. :) I enjoy feedback, so leave me your thoughts if you liked it? Or if you hated it, ya know, whatever. I love hearing from you guys. <3
> 
> If you've got a Destiel request, hit me up on Tumblr. I'm severelyoptimistickitty

  
  
Dean didn't know why he was doing this. _No_ , that was a lie. He did. He was doing this to indulge his boyfriend. Cas was surprisingly picky about the clothes he wore now that he was human, a far cry from the stoic angel who consistently wore the same outfit for years. An outfit he was partial to, it seemed. Cas had been devastated when his trench coat had gotten shredded in a Wendigo attack. And so, that's why Dean is taking Cas to the mall to find a new one. Cas is riding shotgun in Baby with Dean manning the wheel, and Sam's back at the bunker researching a vamp case since he didn't want to get sucked into the teenage whirlwind that was the mall at this time of year.

"Dean, do you think we'll be able to find a suitable replacement?"

Dean stares out the windshield at the highway passing by in a midday glaze of the high summer sun. "I don't know, Cas. Maybe. There's not much demand for pedophile wardrobe." He grins over at Cas who looks unamused and turns to look out the window sullenly. Dean reaches a hand over and grips Cas's knee for a moment in an affectionate gesture. "Come on, man. You know I'm joking. I'm sure we'll be able to find one." Cas looks over at Dean with a small smile gracing his face. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. We'll be there soon. I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to the mall."  
  
"I'm glad I was able to. Thank you for bringing me." Dean smiles at his boyfriend's shy blush. "It's all good, Cas. I really don't mind. But don't tell Sammy I said that. I have a rep to keep up." Cas's amused smile warmed his blood. "Your secret's safe with me, Dean."

 

**~The Mall~**

 

Well, this was a _disaster_. He didn't know Cas would be so picky about a friggin' trenchcoat of all things. They'd been in four different clothing stores already and none of the coats they had found had been good for Cas. "This one's lapels are odd, I don't like it." "It's very grey, Dean." "I don't think having a coat hanging down to my ankles is very smart considering the work we do. That seems dangerous." "Why would it have red buttons?" "Dean, that coat is _yellow_. I don't think yellow is my color." Dean was frustrated and tired. He hated shopping, and this was getting ridiculous.

It was hot outside and the mall was packed full of people and Dean could sympathize with sardines that got packed into cans. He was feeling like a sardine. A hot, sweaty, irritated sardine.

"Cas, come on! Let's just go. There's nothing here." Cas turned to look at him with sad eyes. "Alright." He put the coat (blue and thigh length with a green cord- _what the fuck?)_ back on the rack and followed Dean out of the store obediently. They finally escape the mall and Dean breathes a sigh of relief when he sits down in Baby. There's a laundry list of things that are awesome, primarily no more people, no more stupid coats. The passenger door opens and shuts as Cas settles into the seat beside him. Dean mentally adds one thing to his list he had going. One disappointed boyfriend. Check. _Crap_. Dean keys the ignition and the smooth rumble of Baby's engine filled the air. He grips the steering wheel and turns to look at Cas who's looking at the floorboard dejectedly. "I'm sorry, Cas. We can come back another day, okay?" Cas just nods and mumbles, "Yes, Dean."

Well, that's fan-freaking-tastic. Dean just shakes his head and puts Baby in gear, carefully maneuvering her out of the cramped space and eventually out onto the highway. He feels better out on the open road. It's not so constricting and he can let Baby run a little wild. Which is why he ends up speeding a little. Which is why he ends up swinging into the parking lot a little too quickly. He parks carefully and notices Cas has a white-knuckled grip on the door and is looking at him with a confused look. "Dean? What was that?"

Dean smiles. "Well, you wanted a coat. So we're gonna find you one." Cas looks up at the thrift store they're parked in front of. "Here?"

"Sure, why not? Good a chance as any other place right?" Cas seems to accept this and they get out of the car. The little shop is kind of run down, but it's nice enough. There are flowers and rocking chairs in the windows, and it even has a little porch on it that's painted robin egg blue. It looks clean and well kept, if a bit old. Maybe they'll get lucky and they can find Cas a frikken coat so Dean doesn't have to deal with those sad blue eyes. "Well come on, Constantine. No time like the present." Cas nods and follows Dean up the steps and through the door. A bell hanging above it makes a tinkling sound when they walk in.

A blonde woman who looks like she's twentyish or so is manning the counter and she smiles brightly when they walk by. "Can I help you guys find anything?"

"Nah, we're just gonna take a look around if that's all right." Dean flashes her a bright smile and she doesn't even blush. She's probably used to the routine. "Of course. We're having a sale on shoes if you're interested, buy one get a pair free. They're in the back by the tv's if you want to check it out."

"Thanks," Dean says and grabs Cas's hand as he leads them through the store. He spotted the clothes section on the way in (the store's not very big so it wasn't very hard to find) and that's where he's leading Cas. Cas's hand is strong and warm in his, and he likes it. He can't believe he let himself deny the want for so long, but he's thankful he finally grew a pair and fessed up to Cas. It had all worked out, thank Chuck.

They've been dating for a little over a year now, and Dean couldn't be happier. He and Cas work there way through the women's section and finally find themselves in the men's section. It's chock full of jeans and Nascar t-shirts. There's a big section full of overalls with boots sitting underneath them. Cas is the one that finds the coats. They're hanging on a long rack, and there's actually quite a few there. They're mostly puffy winter jackets with fur lining, and there are some hoodies and stuff. Cas is trying on a black coat, but it's too tight and he sighs heavily and puts it back. He's getting frustrated, which Dean understands, but it's kind of cute when Cas gets all flustered. It makes him want to kiss the frown away. Cas wanders down the aisle away from Dean, trying to find something. After a few more frustrating minutes Cas says exasperatedly, "Dean, none of these are right. I find one I like, but then it has plaid insides, or a mysterious stain across the back of it, or a bathrobe cord instead of a belt. This isn't working. We should just go home."

"Come on, Cas. Keep looking. We've got nothing but time anyway." Cas sighs but returns back to what he was doing. After another few minutes, Dean offers one to him. It's black and actually looks kind of badass, but Cas says no because it looks like something Trinity from the Matrix would wear. Dean personally thinks that'd be kinda hot but he keeps his mouth shut. He shows him another one that Cas actually tries on. It's a dark grey and goes down to about mid-thigh. "No, Dean. I believe this coat was originally intended for a female."  
  
He points to a flower pattern on the inside of the lapel and Dean can't argue with that one. They keep trying more on, but every one of them is a no go. Dean is about to give up when he decides to walk back to the beginning of the aisle just in case he missed something.

That's when Dean sees it. It's just a flash of tan sticking out from in between a red coat and a dark blue jacket. Cas is distracted at the end of the aisle so Dean checks it out. He pulls it out from in between the two coats, it's actually a little stuck because everything's packed so tight but he manages to get it free. He smiles to himself as he looks at it. Cas is going to love this, he knows it. "Hey Cas, com'ere. I think I've found something." Cas looks up with interest and his eyes grow wide as he takes in the sight in Dean's hands. It's almost a carbon copy of his original trench coat. It's just like the one that Dean first met Castiel in all those years ago in that smoky barn. And it's _perfect,_ almost in pristine condition.

The edges of the lapels are a little worn, but it's nothing noticeable. Cas walks over and takes it from him, pulling it off the hanger. His face lights up with excitement and he slips it on in a hurry. The sides curve around him and fall across his muscled body in the most perfect way. It hangs to just above his knees, and the collar is properly turned down. The light tan is a nice contrast to the black henley Cas is wearing, and the buttons are all the right color!

" _Dean_ ," He breathes, "It's perfect. I've found the perfect coat, I want this one. It's just like the one I had in the beginning. Do you remember?" Dean huffs good-naturedly, "Duh. How could I forget that? It's pretty friggin' memorable ya know, with the light show and all." Cas kind of growls at him and steps into Dean's personal space, gripping his hip bones with a warning squeeze. "Oh, really? That's what makes it memorable?" Dean ducks down and kisses Cas on the mouth before pulling away. "Well, maybe there was this one other thing that stuck out to me. A certain black-haired, blue-eyed angel. I thought he was a dick at first, but he actually turned out to just be a teddy bear with a blade." Cas growls against the skin of Dean's throat.

"I am no stuffed toy, Dean." His teeth graze across Dean's pulse point and his heartbeat quickens and he has to take a deep breath. "Nope. No, you are not. But you know what you are?" Dean wraps his hands around Cas's back and pulls him flush against Dean's body before kissing him soundly. He pulls away and looks into those big blue eyes that he loves so much and whispers, "You're my baby in a trench coat." Cas's big gummy smile is blindingly beautiful and Dean can't help but smile too. "Yes, I am. And I love that." Dean grins. "Me too, Cas."  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys. This is mindblowing. You guys have kudoed this over fifty times, and the stats just keep growing everytime I look. It's insane but I love it so much. This is definitely not the reaction I expected this fic to get, but I'm amazed by it. This was a request from someone in a group, and this has already grown to be my most popular(at least by kudos) fic, so I'm taking it as a sign. Any requests for fics you guy's'd like me to write? I can take a whack at it. Thank you so much for reading!! :D <3 <3 <3


End file.
